


Intro to Eavesdropping

by blueharlequin



Series: Marvel Tidbits [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor, M/M, Student Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: nothing beats a pair of Swedish siblings





	Intro to Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> another day in the lives of the students at Howard A. W. Stark High

The whole school was buzzing about the arrival of a couple of new students. “They are from Sweden! How often do we get new students and these ones are from Sweden!”

“You said that twice Tony, I know what you are thinking. Not everyone from Sweden is a blonde babe with massage experience.”

“Aw come on Pepper. Don’t you at least want to see them before everyone else does? They are in Principal Fury’s office right now. I bet if we come in quietly Coulson won’t even say anything.”

“Oh all right.” She turned down the hall towards the principal’s office and cautiously cracked the door open. Creeping into the entryway she glanced over at Mr. Coulson sitting inside his office. The counsellor had his head bowed over a mound of paperwork and for a moment she felt a bit sorry for him. Tony shoved her the rest of the way in as he caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the glass window of Fury’s office.

“See?” He hissed. “Tall and blonde. I bet she’s one hot chick!” His shoe scuffed the linoleum making a squeaking noise. Coulson looked up and pursed his lips in their direction. Pepper smiled in embarrassment of getting caught and he smiled back at her. Looking around her at Tony, the older man just shook his head and looked back down at his papers.

That moment, Fury’s door burst open and the principal stopped short as he spied the two students hanging near the door. Pepper laughed out loud at the look on Tony’s face, the tall blond behind Fury was a young _man_ with long hair. She snickered, “Well you got most of it right, he certainly is tall, blond and _hot._ ”

Tony shot her a dirty look and muttered, “I’d still hit it.”

“Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, I can only assume that your presence in my office means that you are here to escort the new students to their homerooms. Am I correct?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “My pleasure.”


End file.
